


One Small Glimpse

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby Leo, Babysitting, F/M, Foreshadowing, Playing House, a glimpse, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Cameron winds up babysitting Dina's nephew, Leo, for the day.  When they run into Kay at the park, she decides to help out, making them both wonder what exactly their future holds and if that future is together... as more than just partners.





	One Small Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested the quote "Why do you have a baby with you?" and this was the beautiful result. Enjoy!

“I can’t do this anymore!” Dina nearly shouted through her tears as she walked urgently into Cam’s apartment. She was a stress-crier and right now she was _definitely_ stressed out.

“Good to see you too.” Cameron quipped, trying to lighten the mood as he closed the door behind Dina and the stroller she pushed in front of her. He knew she had volunteered to babysit her nephew for the weekend. He also knew that she wasn’t a baby person. _At all_. So, Cameron had a feeling he knew exactly why she was all worked up.

“He just won’t stop!” Dina complained, confirming Cam’s suspicions just like that. “I've tried everything... playing, feeding, changing him, but he just cries! No matter what I do, he cries and cries and—“ Suddenly, Dina cut herself off as she stared in awe at Cameron who was now holding her surprisingly quiet nephew. “How did you do that?” She asked, feeling completely flummoxed.

Cam bounced the baby boy on his hip and cooed at him, pausing for a moment to reply, “You've just got to stay calm."  He took a moment to cover the little one's ears then continued in a whisper,  "Babies are like sharks. They can sense fear.”

Dina wasn’t sure if that information was totally accurate, but she wasn’t about to argue. The baby was finally quiet, and that was all that really mattered. So, instead of questioning his wisdom, she probed about his methods, “How did you get so good with kids?”

“Much like my magic skills and good looks, it is yet another heavenly gift I have been bestowed.” He answered confidently. “Isn’t it, little man? Yeah, it is. Yeah, it is!” Cam cooed again, making the baby give him a high five with his tiny hand.

Smiling nervously, Dina bit her lip and said sheepishly, “Look, I know it’s a lot to ask but... can you please look after Leo for a little while?

“What do you think, Leo?” Cam asked the little mocha skinned munchkin in his arms. “Wanna hang out with Uncle Cam for a bit?” Leo squealed, causing slobber to drip down his chin as he waved his hands happily. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He grinned, pulling a magic hanky from his sleeve and wiping Leo’s face.  "And so can you."

“Thank you!” Dina sighed in relief then ran over to hug her friend. “Cameron, _you_ are a _life_ _saver_!” She told him as she gave him a gentle embrace around Leo.

“Don’t mention it.” He waved off, then after a moment added, “Actually, if you want to mention it to Kay, that’d be cool. You know, just saying.”

Aware of his little thing for Kay and that she now owed him big time, Dina just nodded her head and smiled, “I will talk you up SO hard next time I see her.” With that, she gave Leo a quick kiss on-top of his dark curls and darted to the door. “Everything you’ll need is in his diaper bag in the stroller. I’ll be back around dinner time. Thanks again!”

Cameron, who was too busy blowing raspberries on Leo’s tummy, barely heard her over his giggles. “I’m sorry, what?” He said after a moment looking over to where Dina had just been standing, but she was long gone. Unconcerned, Cam gave a quick shrug and began playing peek-a-boo with his new little buddy.

********

It was a little after one, and Kay had just finished her afternoon run through the park. She stopped by the big fountain as always and did a few cool down stretches. First, she stretched her legs. Then, she moved to her arms. As Kay pulled her left arm across her chest, she inhaled the sweet scent of lilacs and took in the scene around her. There was a family having a picnic, a young couple on a stroll, few other joggers like herself, and an elderly couple sitting on the fountain’s edge, feeding the birds around them. Down a few feet from Mr. and Mrs. Birdseed, was a young father playing with his baby boy. Kay couldn’t help but watch as he lifted his baby up and tossed him playfully in the air. It was so sweet. It made Kay’s heart tingle a little... as well as another place on her body. Let’s just say her biological clock was ticking loudly at the moment.

Still watching the father and son moment across the small grassy field, Kay dropped her left arm and repeated the motion with her right. As she did, she noticed the man switched from tossing the baby to making him fly around. Now that the little one was moving from side to side, Kay was better able to discern the man’s face. It was hard to see specifics, but she could tell he was about her age with dirty blonde hair and a charming dimpled smile. Wait a minute...

Squinting into the sun, Kay took a few steps closer and realized what or rather _who_ she was seeing.

Making her way over to the man, she called out in confusion, “ _Cameron_?”

“Oh, hey, Kay.” He grinned, placing the baby on his lap. Cam raked his eyes over her appreciatively. She always looked good but seeing her in spandex leggings and a racer back tank was truly something else. “Nice outfit.” He noted in a playful tone.

“Nice _baby_.” She retorted in kind.

“Leo meet Kay. Kay, Leo.” He introduced, holding out Leo’s teeny hand toward Kay.

“Hi, Leo.” Kay said sweetly, stretching out her index finger for Leo to grasp. He gave it a tight squeeze, making her heart melt and smile widen. “So...” She added after a moment, her curiosity getting the better of her. “You wanna tell me why you have a baby with you?”

“He’s Dina’s nephew.” Cameron explained. “She offered to babysit for her sister, but things weren't exactly working out.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, taking a seat next to him on the fountain ledge.

“Let’s just say Dina and babies go together like orange juice and toothpaste... and as someone who brushed their teeth before breakfast this morning I can attest that _that_ is a _terrible_ combination.” Cameron elaborated humorously.

Kay chuckled and said, “Gotcha.” then instantly returned her attention to Leo. He was so adorable that she couldn’t help but tell him so. “Aren’t you just a precious little man?” She cooed.

“I know,” Cam replied, accepting the compliment for himself with a teasing smirk. “It’s both a gift and a curse.”

Kay just rolled her eyes in response, expecting nothing less from her partner.

For the next few minutes, Cameron sat and watched as Kay played tickle monster with the bouncing baby boy in his arms. He loved the way her face lit up at Leo’s giggles and babbles. He also liked how Kay wasn’t fazed by a little drool or spit up. She would just grab the burp cloth sitting atop his shoulder and wipe the mess away before continuing with their little game. It was evident that Kay would make an amazing parent one day.

“You are pretty good at this.” He complimented.

“I’m not so sure about that... but thanks.” Kay responded awkwardly yet appreciatively.

“I mean it.” Cam told her with certainty. “When the time comes, you’ll be a great mom.”

Blushing a little, she smiled and quipped, “So will you.”

Letting out a little chuckle, Cam queried, “You wanna hold him?”

“I probably shouldn’t. I mean, I don’t want to interrupt your afternoon.” Kay responded, glancing at her smart watch. Holy crap. Had she really been sitting here for a half hour already? “You know, I should probably get going.” She added, but really wanted to do anything but. It was her first day off in forever, and she had planned a “me” day, but, now that she was hanging out with Cam and Leo, Kay really liked the idea of a “we” day much better.

“We don’t mind. Do we buddy?” Cam asked looking to Leo. Mimicking a baby voice, Cam held him out to her and said “Stay, Kay! Stay! Hold me!”

Leo scrunched his little nose and gave her the cutest grin. How could she say no to that face? So instead she sighed, “All right, come here, little man. Come see Auntie Kay.”

Stretching his smile to meet his steel blue eyes, Cameron happily handed over Leo. Then, he proceed to watch the two of them play for a while longer before intervening to give the baby his bottle. Kay, not ready to give him up just yet, took the milk from Cameron along with the duties of feeding and burping. Cam didn’t mind. He loved watching them together. It made him think of his own future. A future with Kay and perhaps a child of their own. Realizing where his mind was going, he shook the thoughts away quickly and made a comment about Leo needing a nap.

“You gonna head back to your place?” She wondered aloud.

“Yeah, eventually.” Cam answered as he packed the toys they had used back up in the diaper bag along with Leo’s now empty bottle. “I’ll stroll him through the park first though. That should put him right to sleep.”

Kay nodded silently before handing Leo back to Cam and asking, “Mind if I tag along?” When he just blinked at her a moment, she added, “I don’t have to. I mean, if you don’t want me—“

“I want you,” Cam told her hurriedly, feeling like a jerk for suddenly trying to leave her behind. Realizing how awkward his words came out, he quickly amended, “to come... to come with me. Come for a walk with us.” He finally got out, using a phrase that didn’t sound completely inappropriate.

Seeing his cheeks flush with embarrassment, Kay smirked and said, “I’d really enjoy that.”

After staring at each other for a moment more, Cameron put Leo into the stroller, strapped him in, then gestured to the dirt walking path and inquired, “Shall we?”

The two of them walked for about an hour as Leo slept soundly, talking about this and that. Given the situation, the topic of kids naturally came up. While they both disagreed in amount (Kay liking the idea of just one and Cameron wanting a houseful), they both agreed that they did want kids someday... when the time was _right_."

A little while after that, Leo started to stir and get fussy, so Kay drove them all back to Cam’s (he had taken the subway earlier) so they could change the baby's diaper in the privacy of his apartment. For the remainder of the day, the three of them bonded as they went through a repetitious cycle of playing, feeding, and changing. Unfortunately, Leo got gassy and wouldn’t nap again. He got fussy for a while too, only relaxing whenever Cam would hold him. Needless to say, it was a fun yet exhausting evening.

********

Around 7 o’clock, Dina returned to the apartment for her nephew. She was about to knock when it occurred to her that Leo might be sleeping. Not wanting to risk waking him, if that was indeed the case, she pulled the spare key from her purse that Cameron had given her forever ago. Inserting it into the lock, Dina opened the door slowly and quietly. Not hearing much of anything from the entryway, she carefully shut the door and made her way further into the apartment. It wasn’t long before she spotted them in the living room.

Cameron laid passed out on the couch with Leo bundled in his arms, snoozing contently on his chest. Toys and diapers were strewn about, and the television softly played some children’s show that she didn’t recognize. It was all very adorable yet not really surprising... except for _one_ detail.

Kay was there.

She was passed out on the couch next to Cameron, her head nestled on his shoulder, and a hand resting gently on Leo’s back like she had been giving him a soothing bedtime rub before falling asleep herself.

Not wanting to disturb the sweet moment, Dina quietly went to the kitchen and left a note for Cam, telling him to call her when he woke up.  Unable to stop herself, she went back to the living room to see the cuteness one more time and snap a picture of it with her phone.  With a cheeky smile, Dina hit save and made her way back out the same way she had come, all the while thinking _and hoping..._

that this was just _one_ _small_ glimpse of a _big_ , _bright_ future that lay ahead for Cameron and Kay.  _Together_.


End file.
